


Familiar Stranger

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: areyougame fics [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fem!Shepard spots someone who seems familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> * Written for a prompt claim at the community, _areyougame_ on dreamwidth.
> 
> * Prompt: _December 2nd - Mass Effect, Shepard (F)/Shepard (M): Citadel DLC – One uninvited guest at the party seems rather familiar._

From her position beside the bar, she watches over the crew members of her ship. Her friends as they share stories with each other, even dare each other into doing weird activities.

Occasionally having to intervene when things start to get a little too rowdy and break up fights before they even begin. Like two resident Krogan that she could name. Who glowered at her in unison despite her promise of allowing them to have their little brawl in her home another time.

She spots him when she's moving to join Garrus and Liara.

She isn't quite sure how long he's been in the apartment, playing the part of a wallflower. But she can tell that no one seems overly bothered by his presence if they're noticing him at all.

And she can't say that she's quite bothered by it. By the feeling of familiarity in his presence, in the posture of how he stands, leaning against the wall. Watching her watch him as she pours herself a drink.

At least now she has proof for herself that he's as real as she is and not something she had seen in the corner of her eye while running through a Cerberus facility.

Eventually he leaves the apartment party as Garrus silently joins her.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah. All good, Garrus.”

Together they rejoin the others and every once in a while part of her mind returns to the familiar stranger. At least now she knows that he is real and not a figment of her imagination.


End file.
